


Myrish Bounty

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Myr (A Song of Ice and Fire), Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Taverns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: As Theon and his friends traverse the Free Cities, they meet the loveliest lady in all of Myr.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Taena Merryweather
Kudos: 1





	Myrish Bounty

He could barely fathom as to how and why this had happened.

Robb had made the suggestion to traverse the Free Cities; enjoy ourselves. He knew he was mostly talking about the women. For all he knew, he might've gotten tired of his favored whore at Winterfell. Jorry Cassel and Jon Snow quickly accompanied them.

The plan had been to go to Tyrosh first and then head off to Lys. "It's everyone's pleasure, Theon!" Robb had said. That much was fact. It had even been said that if King Robert Baratheon had visited Lys even once, he would never want to leave. Or try to rule from one of it's many pleasure houses. But the ship captain had to dock in Myr to get some supplies, so they decided to make the most of it.

Everyone had decided to go to an alehouse to quench their thirst with cask of ale and a "wench or two". Jorry drank deeply but only one barrel to say the least. It was enough for the Big Man but not enough for the others. Feeling a bit out of place, Theon looked around and that's when he had seen her.

The most beautiful woman ever; with black hair and large, dark eyes. Too beautiful by half; shapely, long-legged and full-breasted, with smooth olive skin, ripe lips, huge dark eyes, and thick black hair that looked as if she'd just come from bed. She had looked to be Dornish. He shouldn't have been staring yet he couldn't help himself. Suddenly, he saw her smile a faint smile. He couldn't tell whether it was made toward him or not, but found himself blushing nonetheless.

It was then she came up toward him. He then notice the way she moved her hips as she walked. Every step a seduction. He could barely remember just what they had been talking about, or how and why he kept on talking with her. Normally, he could barely say anything to a girl. And whenever he did, they end up asking for Robb or Jon. Barely a girl (aside from whores!) had been interested in him. Only young Beth Cassel and Jeyne Poole; one of whom had given him his first kiss, though to this day, he still cannot recall who had done it.

Strangely enough, she reminded him of them. Her smooth unblemished olive skin reminded them of their tawny skin. The way she laughed at a half-made jape reminded him of their adventurousness. The japes she made and confident alluring stare strangely reminded him of Gwyneth Yronwood's self-assurance. He vaguely remembered her telling him that she reminded him of a mad Dornish sellsword she bedded once. For a moment, he thought that she might've been talking about his famed uncle Victarion, but that thought left his mind when she began to touch his leg.

Within moments, they had rushed out to a nearby bedchamber. It was small but enough. He had laughed and smiled when she said that she had not bedded a proper Westerosi man. Then the terror had set in when he realized just what she said. He felt himself get nervous but then felt himself completely still as she took his hand, and gently put one of his fingers by those full ripe lips of hers. Then descended toward her breast. On some sort of instinct, he squeezed it and she had moaned. He had half-thought that he had hurt her but then she had urged him to go on.

_Gods, I want to fuck her Myrish cunny. Still, this could be a ploy for all I know._

Before he knew it, she left her shift loose and it quickly fell off. Her tits hung gloriously loose, and her bodice bare.

"I've always wondered, just how hard a kraken can be?" she said as she grabbed on Theon's crotch. "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"I've lain with plenty of women, I'll have you know!"

"Whores, you mean. I mean a proper woman. Won't who doesn't politely moan and groan at you because you've paid for it. A woman who knows how to be touched. A woman who knows what she likes, so that you can make her shiver. And a woman, who knows how to do it properly!"

With swiftness and grace like a feral cat, she wretches his cock out free from his britches. "You are quite large, I'll give you that, Prince Theon!"

She then kisses him, swift and hard. Desperate even. Her hands reach for his bum, lightly squeezing. "Very impressive, indeed!"

Everything is so hazy and succulent. Her rosy lips. Her ripe teats pressing against his chest. His fingers gently laying into her dark cunt. Suddenly, she pushes him on the bed. With those eyes, and her grin, she almost looks like an actual cat ready to pounce on her prey. And pounce she does. Within the instant, she's on his cock. His hands are on her hips, as she moves them rapidly. His hands quickly go to her teats and lightly squeezes them, then watches as they bounce freely.

"Oooh!! Mayhaps you do know something, Greyjoy!!"

Her hips moving even faster and more desperate. He then gave her still-shapely arse a large, loud slap. With that, she yelped excitedly. He then came close to kiss and mouth her teats, causing her to moan loudly. She's much more wanton than a common whore. Or she really hasn't had a good fuck!

I can't take it anymore! Her hips keep moving faster and faster. With a very loud groan, he finds himself squirting a great amount of his seed in her.

"Was that it? I expected a bit more. But like I told you, you haven't been with a proper woman, Greyjoy!" she said coyly.

***

Over five times they had bedded in that night alone. The first time, it was rather short; having spilled his seed in her. But she then gave a light jape on never having a Westerosi young man before. With each time, she had given him clear instructions on how to do it; how to touch her. The right amount of pressure to put on to her bodice; none too soft, none too hard either. Once, very hard that it sounded that she was being stabbed. Hands pawing, limbs stretching, nails biting into skin.

"I have a husband," she mentioned almost offhandedly. He felt his heart sink at that.

"Don't you worry. I care for him, but not love him. His love is for another ... man"

He didn't know what to think about that.

"You're good. Quite good. But you still have much to learn!" she said as she climbed atop him; prepared to straddle and ride.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
